wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Golem
Golems are huge elemental or mechanical entities, mainly in humanoid forms, that are built generally as guardians or protectors of a person, place, or thing. Usually composed of stone or metal, they are brought to life by the elemental magic infused inside them. Most usually have Golem Oil flowing inside them like blood, but some are also mechanical. Most golems can be found in and around Dalaran, for the mages there created them to perform manual labor and guard their mystical holdings. Certain renegade wizards have also been known to create their own golems to protect their secret dens and lairs. Most golems are magically protected from spells, so that enemy mages cannot turn them against their creators. Golems are generally thought to be mindless. However, there have been documented cases of golems roaming freely, without their masters to control them. Where these vagabond constructs go or what they seek is a complete mystery. The world “golem” refers to any vaguely humanoid-shaped construct built by another creature. Golems can be found in stone, metal, straw, iron and even flesh types exist. In some cases, a bound elemental or eldritch magic animates the golem; other golems are purely mechanical constructs. All golems share a number of traits. As mindless, soulless constructs, they cannot feel, nor do they require food, air, or sleep. They follow orders literally and unrelentingly. Adventurers cannot reason with golems. They cannot bargain with golems. A golem is a tool, a weapon, with a specific purpose. It fulfills that purpose or dies trying. Golems with stand even the harshest environments. This trait combined with their loyalty makes them excellent guardians for vaults and underground lairs. The harvest golem is one type; other types of golem undoubtedly exist. Golems typically guard mystical dwellings. Recent reports tell of golems roaming the countryside as if independent of any masters. Some sages suspect a hybrid form of arcane magic is causing this phenomenon. The undead Bone Golem constructs in Scholomance and found during the Scourge Invasion are a mixture of different sets of bones (skeletal abominations) and are fueled by Ichor of Undeath. Golems were featured in Warcraft III, usually as creeps. Golems also appear in Blizzard's Diablo games, in the form of Clay, Blood, Iron and Fire Golems, summoned by Necromancers. Golem Types *Abomination *Arcanite Golem *Arcane Guardian *Battle Golem *Black Iron Golem *Bone Golem *Crystal Golem *Defender Golem *Dragon Golem *Fire Golem *Flesh Golem *Granite Golem *Guardian Golem *Harvest Golem *Iron Golem *Junk Golem *Metal Golem *Mud Golem *Moss Covered Granite Golem *Obsidan Golem *Patchwork Golem *Proto-golem *Ragereaver Golem *River Golem *Remote-Controlled Golem *Rock Golem *Siege Golem *Steam Golem *Stone Golem *Straw Golem *War Golem *Wood Golem Golems in Warcraft III Golems were one of the most powerful creeps in WarCraft III, in part because of their immunity to magic. Some golems from Warcraft 3: Image:GraniteGolem.jpg|Granite Golem Image:RockGolem.jpg|Rock Golem image:WarGolem.jpg|War Golem from Dungeons of Dalaran image:FleshGolem.jpg|Flesh Golem from Dungeons of Dalaran image:ArcaniteGolem.jpg|Arcanite Golem from Dungeons of Dalaran image:MossCoveredGraniteGolem.jpg|Moss Covered Granite Golem from Lordamere Lake Image:RiverGolem.jpg|River Golem from River Arevass in Warcraft III Myth The original meaning of the word comes from European Jewish folklore and mysticism. A golem was an animated humaniod form, made from flesh or clay, given life and potency by holy scripts and the singular word of truth. Category:Creatures Category:Elementals Category:Golems